Call Me Ciel
by Damian1245
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive decides to test his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to see just how strong he is. One thing leads to another... ** One-shot - MILD LEMON - SebbyxCiel **


"Sebastian."

Silence. A form appeared by the young boy, tall and shadowy.

"Yes, Master?"

A hand curled around the taller man's waist as the boy stood. Deep blue one-eyed gaze met with crimson eyes.

"Sit."

The man obediently slid into the large armchair, hands on the armrests. His raven black bangs flickered into his face lightly, a small ringed hand moving them away and stopping on his cheek. The fingers curled in a bit, hand sliding down the man's neck and pausing at the line of his clothing.

"I'm curious, Sebastian."

Sebastian turned his gaze to his master's face, a black eyepatch over his right eye, the eye which held a demonic contract. An emotionless smirk adorned his face, then.

"Of what, my master?"

The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, moved slowly to crawl into his butler's lap, knees setting on either side of Sebastian's hips. He leaned forward, blue eye halfway shut in a lazy way.

"You. Your taste. Your feel. Everything."

This brought his eyes to widen ever so lightly. Ciel had never mentioned nor shown any signs of sexual maturity, and this sudden change in his master's attitude was surprising. Sebastian's eyes narrowed softly, thinking of how being around a demon of hell could make a person give in to temptations. He didn't think he would complain about this, though. He had to admit that he did have a certain.. affinity for this boy. And not just for his soul.

"Use me to your content, Master."

Ciel's lips twitched, a slight smirk tugging at his face. He thought for sure he could get Sebastian to crack with that. He leaned forward to close the distance between them, hesitating before pushing his lips harshly against his butler's. A spark of electricity flew through him, feelings he'd never had before awakening. This, he wasn't expecting. And Sebastian wasn't either, apparently, because he suddenly shivered. It wasn't visible, but Ciel could feel it completely. And then the demon pushed back into the kiss. Ciel bit back a noise he wasn't sure of, pulling away lightly.

"Sebastian.. What is it that you want from me exactly?"

The question startled him, crimson eyes blinking as he kept his tongue against the back of his lips to keep the taste of Ciel's kiss in his mouth. He thought for several moments, a small smirk finding his face.

"It's not so much a want, as it is a need."

Ciel blinked. What did that even mean?

"Fine. What is it you need from me?"

White gloved hands curled around his waist, fitting perfectly together on the Earl's hips. He was pulled forward and down lightly, blue eye widening as a roughness met his crotch. His face instantly felt warm, an unknown feeling spreading through what felt like the lower part of his stomach.

"Everything, my master."

His words were low, spoken with a seducing tone that made Ciel shiver and grip his small hands into Sebastian's jacket. Butler's gaze met with Master's, a silent encounter that made the air somewhat tense. The silence was shattered when Sebastian moved against Ciel again, the boy erupting with a gasp.

"Se.. Sebastian..."

Sweeter words had never graced the demon's ears, his mouth beginning to water for the need of another taste of his master. His hands traveled up, caressing the boy's sides until they sat on the top button of the shirt he wore.

"T.. Take it.. off..."

Sebastian did as he was told. Hands moved gracefully down, leaving buttons undone in their wake. As soon as the shirt was undone, Ciel slid it off his shoulders to let it drop to the floor. Originally, he had wanted to get Sebastian at a weak point. But this was soon proving difficult. Sebastian moved a hand up, clipping the end of the middle finger of his glove in his teeth and drawing the cloth off. It fell to his lap, the black nailed hand sliding up to push at the patch covering the proof of his connection with Ciel. His own contract was visible, and soon the black piece of cloth was removed and left to fall to the floor.

"Please, Master. Please show me."

Ciel gazed down lightly, unwilling to open his right eye. He closed his other and moved forward to push Sebastian into another kiss. This time, an unyielding need washed over him, growing stronger as he felt the butler's tongue slip inside to mingle with his own. He felt fingers on his chest, then, a pressure and a burst of pleasure as Sebastian toyed with his nipple. He broke out of the kiss, saliva running from the corner of his mouth, a gasp sliding past clenched teeth. Both eyes opened, the sharp violet contract in his right eye showing itself to the demon.

"Seba.. Sebas.. tian..."

Those sweet words again, his own name broken and falling from his master's perfect lips. Sebastian chuckled softly, raising his other hand to pull off that glove as well. Ciel squirmed lightly against his touch, his body enjoying the attention and his mind being torn from reality. Soon, Sebastian leaned up and sets his lips against warm skin. He trailed kisses along Ciel's jawline, pausing to nip at his ear, which rewarded him with a sharp moan. The roughness against his pants grew uncomfortable after such a simple sound. He slicked his tongue out, the tip trailing down across his master's collarbone and lower, finally reaching the sweet spot.

"N.. No... Don.. Not th.. there..."

Ciel's breathing had rapidly increased, his heart pounding in his ears and making it even harder to concentrate. This was too much! The more Sebastian teased at his nipple, the more his body heated, and the further away he slipped from reality. He should have known better than to try this with a demon. They were masters of deception, even better at temptations. The very essence of sin. But even though he knew this, it had to be with Sebastian. The butler pulled away, a trail of saliva moving down from the reddened spot.

"You're so innocent, Master. Would you allow me to break that?"

Ciel's chest rose and fell, head swimming. He just managed to catch Sebastian's question, eyes widening some. He turned his gaze to the demon's face, closing his eyes after a moment.

"Take off.. your jacket..."

Sebastian smirked lightly at Ciel's direct avoidance to the question. He did as he was told, drawing his hands away from that perfect body to slip his arms out of the coal black butler's jacket, dropping it to the floor beside the armchair.

"The vest..."

His smirk deepened, fingers moving to unbutton his crimson vest, arms sliding from the fabric to drop it down with the jacket. Sebastian raised a brow lightly, fingers hovering over his shirt buttons.

"No.. I'll do that..."

Ciel leaned in, pushing Sebastian's hands away from the shirt. He took his own small hands, fumbling to undo the silvery white buttons. After several moments, he had gotten the shirt undone, pushing the fabric away from his butler's chest. His gaze trailed over the hard muscle, fingers dancing over the warm skin as they explored the body of the demon. He leaned down before Sebastian could figure out what he was doing, pushing his lips against the collarbone. He trailed down just as Sebastian had, stopping and placing his mouth over Sebastian's nipple. But he did something that shocked himself as well as the butler. He sucked lightly, toying with it with his tongue, and nipped gently.

"Mas.. ter..."

Sebastian shivered visibly, eyes closed as a trail of sweat flickered down his face. He'd had dreams of this, sure, but the reality was indeed much sweeter. A strained moan escaped parted lips, the roughness increasing once again. Ciel glanced up at him, smiling a bit and drawing back to leave his own trail. He moved forward to press his butler into another kiss, their chest touching and sending that electric feel through both their bodies. Tongues mingled once more, saliva being exchanged in a suddenly romantic exchange. Ciel knew it in his black heart. He loved this man like nothing he had ever experienced. He drew away lightly, pushing his crotch up roughly against Sebastian's, moving to nip his ear before speaking softly.

"Make love to me, Sebastian. This.. is a request. You're free to decline if you wish."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did his master honestly just give him a choice? And at something so... He bit his tongue, closing his eyes and smirking softly. His hands went around Ciel's body.

"I would enjoy nothing more than to have you like this, Master."

Ciel smiled softly. He drew back and kissed Sebastian with a newfound passion. This, he could get used to. Having the butler as not only his protection and his knight, but now his dedicated lover. He pulled away lightly, debating several things. He smirked, a sudden devious light to his gaze.

"One more thing. When we're alone like this..."

Sebastian blinked at him, tilting his head to the side lightly.

"_Call me Ciel._"


End file.
